


The Glitter Strikes Again

by danceswithgary



Series: Screen Savor [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of quick letters written for sgamadison's <a href="http:"></a> Epistolary Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glitter Strikes Again

 

**From:** mrmckay@secure.sgc-atl.gov  
**To:** jeanniemiller@yahoo.com  
**Sent:** March 24, 2008 6:55:13 PM  
**Subject:** You're diabolical.  
**Attachment:** [colonel_barbie.jpg](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000s8s7y)

Do not show or send this to anyone else. I promised John that I deleted all the copies and I will get even with you if he ever finds out I didn't.


End file.
